(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a read device for reading a medium being carried and a copying machine incorporating such read device therein.
(ii) Related Art
As a read device for reading and inputting a medium into a copying machine, a facsimile and a computer, there is known a read device which, while carrying a medium such as a manuscript, reads an image formed on the medium using a sensor or the like.